Bushy Brows Be Beautimus
by Keys Studio
Summary: Request from YumiBaraHime. Same plot line as Hetalia: Paint it White! but with my own special twist. Not only do Pictonians turn the humans into one of themselves, but they also make them sing when they are near. What will become of this? OC x England. First attempt at a Hetalia FF. :3


**Alright~ Finally finished this request~ :D And before you ask if you can have one, the answer is no. I owed my lovely YumiBaraHime for many years and I finally got off my lazy arse to do it. XD I owe her five in total. If she wants a Keroro Gunsou one, I am more than willing to write one. :3 Anyways, this is for you my beloved! *heart***

**I do not own Hetalia: Paint it White!. Hidekazu Himaruya does. XD**

**[xXx]**

Yet another World Conference between the former members of both the Allies (America [Alfred Jones], France [Francis Bonnefoy], Russia [Ivan Braginski], England [Arthur Kirkland], China [Wang Yao], and myself, Czech Republic [Ledona Beilscmidt]) and the former members of the Axis (Germany [Ludwig Beilschmidt], Japan [Honda Kiku], and Northern Italy [Feliciano Vargas]) was taking place. We were in one of the last few refuges left in the world… Okay, wait… I made that sound as if there wasn't many… but I really mean to say, 'one of the last refuges with a conference hall _and_ a coffee machine that doesn't suck'. Anyways, it was actually supposed to be a World Eight Conference, but since my brother (Germany) decided to drag me, Czech Republic, to the meeting, the other countries were considering it to be a World Conference (however, if this was true, most of our fellow countries were sourly absent).

I raised my gloved hand, hoping that America (whom was the younger brother of my best friend, Arthur [I use his human name because I am so familiar with him, but damn me if I call him that aloud for I am too embarrassed my heart's true feelings]), would call upon me so that my voice of opinion on the matter may be heard. My gray eyes merely lingered on his own, my fingers unconsciously taking and tucking a blond tipped strand of brunette colored hair behind my ear. It took the dirty blond country several moments to notice what I was doing and what I wanted to do.

He shot his finger in my direction, exclaiming a cheerful, "Yes, Czech Republic, my m- I mean woman?!"

At the time, I knew not of a slightest clue as to why that I, instead of actually using my voice to speak, what left my throat was instead the harmonious sound of singing: "What are weee to dooo?" I blinked, obviously confused as to what had happened to my voice. I cleared my beforementioned throat and tried once more (though the result was the same): "You knooow, about the Pic-ton-i-ans?"

Everyone, like myself, was confused as well as to why I was singing. I knew within myself that my voice was meant for speaking, not for singing, thank you.

"Ledona," England said, using his familiarity with me to gain my upmost attention, "I dare say, if I may ask you… why are you singing? Not that you are a terrible singer or anything - no, as a matter-of-fact, you have a rather beautiful voice - but I am rather curious…"

"Maybe my overwhelming aura of passion and loveliness is the phenomenon that is causing her to vocalize her talents," France smirked, having said that in an odious way (at least to me, I was not exactly sure as to whether or not the same applied to the rest of the countries present). He swooned like the creepy romantic he was as he gasped, "Yes! That _must_ be it! There is simply no other rational reason as to why she has broken out into such wonderful song!" (To which England scoffed and rolled his eyes as though he could think of many other reasons that would make me sing.) The blond creeper (my personal nickname for him because he is both blond and a creeper) gave me a hearty wink and blew a kiss at me, a Valentine heart being sent my way like a heat seeking missile.

Me being the sister of Prussia [Gilbert Beilscmidt], I easily side stepped the unwelcomed air kiss that the lecherous country had directed at me. "No way in Hell or on Earth," I murmured. I gasped. "My voice! I'm not singing anymore! It's back to normal!"

America shot up, holding up his iPhone. "I was just texting my buddy, friend, pal, amigo, Tony about the whole singing thing and he just told me that that is a tracker beam of sorts so Pictonians that are near the people being invaded can find them with ease! Humans are off key when they sing, but we countries sound just right!"

"Geez, Goldilocks much?" England scoffed.

"But we're the human versions of countries," China said, blinking. "At least that's what it says on Wikipedia." He shrugged. "I always found the information on there to be quite accurate."

"Wikipedia is unreliable," England informed with a matter-of-fact tone. "Anyone can go on there and edit whatever they want."

"Whaaat?" America cried. "No way! Are you serious, England? You better not be busting my balls here, man!"

The older of the two siblings nodded. "Don't tell me you didn't know that." He paused. "Don't answer that."

"Um… guys…" I called, gaining back their straying attention. "As I was saying…" I jumped up onto the surface of the U shaped table. "Thooose Pictonians are out of controool! Their pre-sence is ooh-soo-cold!" I twirled, my dress rippling like an ocean as I made my way to stand next to Arthur. I leaned down so his face was beside my own. "They came in, the, mid-dle of the niiight with their dastardly plans of ult-i-mate invasion!"

"How can we be suuure?" Arthur implored. He blushed when he realized he had begun to sing as well.

To that, I replied with a small smile, "Two ways, Mr. Kirkland." Standing straight, I danced to be beside Russia, I sang, "One way is to try to fiiight – a rather reckless thing to do if I may so myseeelf – and the other waaay is to infiltrate the mother ship of the enemyyy."

"We haven't exactly decided if they are invaders yet," Russia said with a calm demeanor. Everyone looked at him with an expression that screamed 'if we weren't so scared of you, we would kill you here and now'.

"What other reason," I sang, skipping and stopping next to Japan and Germany, "would they haaave to walk upon our pla-net, turning nor-mal humans into one of their ooown?"

Silence enveloped the room as everyone thought that over. Classical, old fashion game show time music was heard throughout the mentioned room courtesy of China's phone app.

It was my beloved England who stood, the heels of his dress shoes clanking against the tile floor with expert skill. "What can their presence mean," he chorused in, "but in-vaaaa-sion?"

"Now you're getting it!" I cheered. My voice flowed harmoniously with his, "So what should we dooo about their pre-sence?" I held his hands in my own as our voices mixed with our ideas:

"To fight! Unrelenting and with force!" England.

"Spy upon them from afar! Analyze and collect data upon them!" Myself.

"Rain down Hell upon their heads!"

"Get information!"

"Show them the wrath of us Earthlings!"

"_Wait_!" America shouted. That totally ruined both the mood and the song. We shot him a glare, clearly unhappy that he ruined it before we even got to the good part. "Sit down. We have to _talk_ first!"

Grumbling and sending me an apologetic glance, England sat down. I sat as well, feeling a little part of my heart tear. Singing with Arthur had felt rather nice…

"Alright, your plans will all suck, so listen to me!" America exclaimed. I simply droned him out, yawning. Within a few minutes, the countries had went from the topic at hand to movies (though how they managed to do that, I will never know).

I looked over at my brother when I heard his low growling. Knowing exactly what was going to happen, I plugged my ears using my index fingers. I didn't want to have my ears bleed just because the hot tempered German brother of mine had barked venomously in my ear. I enjoy being able to hear, thank you.

Ludwig's growling was the ominous calm before the storm. I knew it was coming and I was prepared for it; All I had to now was to wait it out until it came and went. Of course, at this stage of my brother's anger levels, it wouldn't take that much more to send his top flying. The more our fellow countries of the world strayed away from the main topic that was currently plaguing our planet, the darker the aura that was around my brother became, his growling getting worse. He had finally snapped, slamming his hands on the table in front of him, his chair clattering to the floor. He shouted at them, "_That is enough!_ While you sit here and argue about nothing, more of mankind are being turned into those nopera or Pictonians or whatever-they're-called! Now, listen! If we are turned into one of those things, we lose our faces and that would mean we won't be able to recognize one of us from the other! _Think about it, you dummkopfs!_"

Knowing that the worse of the storm had passed, I unplugged my ears and looked at the others. They didn't seem to have heard Germany's rant and I say this for the simple reason that they didn't falter on whatever conversation they had been having while the blond had been lecturing them. No, in fact, it appeared as though they hadn't known and believed that the man had done nothing at all. They had strayed even further off topic, it seemed…

My brother sighed in defeat, picking up and fixing his chair to be under the table. "Alright, then…" he said calmly. "I am done here."

Everyone stopped fighting/talking and looked at Ludwig, blinking and surprised.

"I don't know why we could have a simple discussion," the blond continued, "but that's not how we work, now is it? What a waste… This entire meeting has been pointless." He lifted his head, staring at us all with his stunning blue eyes. They mesmerized us all into listening further. "I will do what I have to do, and you do what you have to." His eyes darted to my gray ones. "This includes you, Czech." With that, he turned and left the conference room, determination on his face.

The world around me fell silent as death. I could feel my chest tighten as though someone was standing on it. As each country filed out behind my brother one by one, I couldn't help but replay his words in my mind. I had been on my own in wars before, but… Germany had never said anything like that to me before…

I stood, my face hidden by my brown 'n' blond hair. Tears filled my gray eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. He was testing me and my abilities, I was sure, and I didn't plan on failing him. With my head now held high and proud, I walked out of the conference room. Silently, within the recesses of my mind, I vowed to make Germany proud.

Beneath my breath, I sang coldly, "Time for waaar…"

**[xXx]**

**Hope you enjoyed! I don't care if anything is accurate or not in this. XD I rewrote it for FanFiction purposes ONLY. :D**

**Read and review! :3**

**~ Grimmolina**


End file.
